A Person of Interest1x19my way!
by foxyballer
Summary: In ezra's apartment, he comes home to aria cooking..no Jenna talk...just aria and ezra. and smut!    enjoy!


"Welcome home hunny." Aria said in her best seductive voice as her boyfriend/teacher Ezra Fitz walked into his apartment.

"Wow!" He said eyeing her in her purple dress. She looked beautiful. He watched her as she walked over to him. She gave him a passionate kiss and took his briefcase from him and set it on the floor. As he took his jacket off she loosened his tie.

"Is there something we're celebrating that I'm unaware of?"

"No." She said continuing to loosen the tie.

"And you're wearing his dress because…" He stated.

"Because. I just wanted to hear you say 'wow'." She answered.

He laughed as they walked over to his couch arm in arm. He draped his jacket on the arm of a chair.

"I like coming home to you." He said with a huge smile. They sat down on the couch and she loosened his tie some more.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"You aren't. You are just in time." she said with a smile. She undid his tie all the way and slipped it off him. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"I really like coming home to you." He said as he kissed her deeper. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off one another.

_Ding_

"Dinners ready!" Aria said jumping up off the couch. Ezra leaned forward and grabbed her hand and tugged her back towards him. She lost her footing and ended up falling into his lap.

"That worked out even better than I thought." Ezra said. He kissed the smile that laid on Aria's lips.

"Ezra. Dinner is gonna get cold."

"Mhmm." was his reply as his hands began a trail up her knee and under the hem of her dress to rest on her thigh.

"Ezra!"

"Aria?"

"yeah?"

"Shut up." He said as he continued kissing her. He sat her on the couch and stood in front of her, slowly pulled her dress over her head so she was in nothing but her matching black bra and panties. Ezra sat back down and kissed her heatedly. She started to unbutton his button-up white shirt. She tore it down his arms, then lifted the udnershirt over his head. Her hand flew down to his brown belt and she undid it, along with unbuttoning his pants, the unzipping them. He undid the claps on her bra and it feel onto her forearms. She let it slide to the floor. She knew his cock was already hardened. She took out his throbbing cock and stroked it slowly. She pushed his chest lightly, but with enough force that his back flew back to the couch. She bent her head down and licked the tip of his member.

"Oh God." He said when he felt her tongue on his throbbing cock. She put all of him in her mouth and moved her head up and down while massaging his balls. She loved making him feel good, like this. He started to thrust into her mouth so the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. He knew if she kept this up, he wasn't going to last very long at all. He pushed her up and kissed her mouth. He slowly trailed kisses from her lips, to her jaw, to her shoulder, to her breasts. He took each nipple in his mouth and sucked gently on it. Then laid her on her back and continued his journey down her body. As he kissed her stomach, he removed her panties. His mouth went over her hot center, which was already wet from him. His mouth devoured her pussy. She bucked her hips into him and he continued pleasuring her.

"Oh God Ezra..Oh God..Oh Yes. Oh yess. Just like that baby." She would say over and over again. He picked her up and set her on his lap. She startled him and grabbed his cock. She lead him to her center and guided him into her. His hands went to her hips. Her hands on chest. She bounced as he thrust into her. Gaining more and more room inside of her as they went. His hands guided her hips into following a rhythm with his thrusts.

He knew they were both coming quickly. She moaned and repeated her cries to him. His hand went down on her clit forming little circles, sending her over the edge. As he felt her climax around his member, it set him off too. He bursts inside and all around her pretty pink walls. Aria laid her head on his chest, both breathing heavy.

"That was the best dinner I have ever had." Ezra said with a joking smile on his lips.

Aria laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too baby." Ezra said as he hugged her close to his body.

"Ready to eat?"

"You bet."

Aria went over and out the food in the microwave to heat it up then brought it to where he was sitting on the couch. She dished some up for each of them and they began eating.

"Good God Aria. This is amazing!"

"Thanks. My grandmother actually taught me when I was a little girl." Aria said.

"You are amazing." Aria smiled at Ezra.

"Hey."

"Yea Ez?"

"Have I mentioned, I like coming home to you?"

"Yes. Yes you did." Aria said with a smile.


End file.
